potco_world_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Paradox Overlord/Response to the demands of the rebel traitor Ferdinand Clemente
UPDATE: Ferdinand Clemente/Cadet lost three, out of the three battles and has therefore, for a fourth time in a row, lost another rebellion. He will now return to wonder where he will, and liveout his exile in Britain or otherwise. Firstly, I'm going to make this clear. I have ATW. You have ATW. I do not have ETW. I thought I still did. I don't. We will be battling on ATW. I'm not re-purchasing a $20 game, slowing down my internet during the download process, and using up storage on my computer just to battle you. That's stupid. If you're too afraid to battle on ATW, you'll just forfeit your entire rebellion altogether. Moving on... Your blog consisted mainly of redundancies and slander, so I'm going to look past most ''of those as any '''mature' individual would do and try to skip straight to the meat and potatoes of your slander-blog. *''"The fact that you still consider yourself to any kind of land is laughable."'' *''"you only make yourself more of the inbred clown that you are."'' *''"man worth less than garbage than yourself."'' *''"you that has become delusional in every sense of the world"'' Right. I'm the degenerate. Perhaps you ought to learn how to formulate a simple sentence before claiming to be the King of Spain for the fourth time in a row. *''"The wiki that you slumber in is a wiki where brain cells die, reason is dead and being completely bias and filled with lies is fully acceptable"'' Yet, so far every page on your wiki is a complete duplicate of pages on this 'wiki, except for the pages that you forced James Goldtimbers to create which have yet to be given any content whatsoever. You have a total of 3 users on your wiki, including yourself. Try that for pomposity. *"You have become a complete laughingstock and it has become embarrassing to bear the name of "Clemente". I'm afraid that it is you who has become 100% incompetent, incapable and brain-dead. And you probably think you're a demi-god. Don't fool yourself."'' I'm a laughingstock? That's not even a word. Who am I being laughed at by? The people that have been getting DDOsed for the past month every other day, or the people who are claiming that they hold some sort of entitlement to the various territories that I own? I invented the name Clemente. You bear 'my '''name. If you can't handle it, create your own. I'm not sure why you continue to call yourself Ferdinand Clemente anyway. You were exiled years ago. *"no one believes your lies."'' Right. And who believes yours? Besides the 10-15 active people on the Pirates Online Rewritten Britain Wiki, none of whom have any intention of joining you. Seriously, look at your wiki. Everything on it so far is a complete duplicate of content on here with minor tedious variations and inaccurate content inductions by someone who was inactive for the past 2 1/2 years of POTCO's existence. You'll come to believe otherwise when I have Hippie crush your head like a melon in PvP on the new POTCO. *''"You literally keep making changes to the demands every hour."'' The only changes I've made are grammatical and punctuation. You ought to consider doing the same. I nearly considered using google-translate when first reading your blog. I also changed the date of the first battle by a day one time since your wife came and told me that your computer had broken coincidentally within the same 30 minute period that I asked you to battle. If your computer is broken, how are you going to be able to battle? Was that all a lie, as we had presumed? It seems you're not just a thief, but a liar too. *''"I will stick to your original plan of battling on ETW, even though the total war games has absolutely nothing to do with POTCO or TLOPO and you are simply desperate for anything at this point."'' I'm not desperate for anything. I'm already the King. 100% of Spaniards acknowledge that. Even when I had fully maxed guilds, virtually none of them used Wikia. We've never communicated that way. That's just the way things are. Wikis are really supposed to be used pre-dominantly for documentation anyway, not socialization. Furthermore, who exactly acknowledges you? The Pirates Online Rewritten Britain Wiki? I was simply trying to offer you an opportunity. Don't make me change my mind. I'm not spending $20 on a game, to give you a fourth chance to rebel. You have ATW. You will fight on ATW. Period. You have no right to demand, or insist upon anything. You've asked for war. I've accepted. You do not have the right to ''demand ''the rules of engagement. You're not the King yet buddy. The only thing you are entitled to is failure and obliteration on ATW, and later a termination on the new POTCO. I have already outlined the terms. You do not set them. I am sorry. Try again. ''Battle Line-Up for the rebel and traitor Ferdinand Clemente'' ''I will be hosting all three of these battles. The name of the match will be: "Rebel traitor vs. Phillipe V Clemente" '' *''1st battle - May 20th, 1748 (11:00PM) EST ('''ROYALIST VICTORY)'' *''2nd battle - May 21st, 1748 (11:00PM) EST (ROYALIST VICTORY)'' *''3rd battle - May 22nd, 1748 (11:00PM) EST (ROYALIST VICTORY)'' Rules: *''No trebuchets, as they are OP in ATW'' *''The rebel (given that a rebellion is offensive, not defensive) will attack 2 out of 3 battles. None of these battles will be sieges, since it is hard to siege without trebuchets. All will occur in Spanish maps on ATW.'' *''There will be a 30 minute time limit on each battle. '' *''28,000 Funding limit'' *''NEW: No Mods, No Hacks, No taking advantages of glitches'' *''NEW: Any Faction may be used '' You are being given a 100% fair fight. This is completely unrealistic, but taking into consideration your total lack of strategical acumine, as well as your utter incompetence, incoherence, and stupidity on the field of battle in years prior, I have (out of pity for you) decided to fight you as an equal. You're welcome. You call yourself the King of Spain yet you are literally so terrified of the current monarch that you are too scared to even join this wiki chat because you are stupid enough to believe that you can in some way be "hacked", so you send your wife to negotiate for you. There's no bigger joke in this community than that. Remember why the British want you as the King of Spain, because there's no one stupider and with a lower strategical acumine than yourself. They know that with you, the door will be opened for Spain to be conquered once the game is in full-ride. It's been 6 years since you rebelled last, and you're still just as stupid. Paradox Overlord (talk) 16:46, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts